


When the Cat's Out of the Bag

by Dallas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In studying such strong magic as the Animagus form, you have to be prepared for a few side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Cat's Out of the Bag

“This is a very bad idea,” she warned him even as she propped herself up onto her desk. The clutter had been moved aside, the door was locked, the room was sound proof. Honestly if they were caught it would be by someone digging to find something. And she wasn’t that type of witch. At least, she never had been.

“I can go if ye like,” he offered despite his hands bringing her thighs up against his hips. “But ye were the ane who demanded it be noo.”

“I don’t demand,” she scoffed.

“Aye, Mac, ye do,” he growled, capturing her mouth before she could protest further.

It was just a bad side effect, she told herself. If she looked hard enough she’d be able to find a potion or a spell that would put an end to it. Though at present she hadn’t had the chance to look. Not when every few hours she had to stop what she was doing and find him or summon him to her.

“If you tell anyone about this-”

“Who am I ta tell?”

He thrust into her and she cried out, her head thrown back. That was what she needed. Her whole body seemed to burn but with him inside her she was on fire. Her heels dug into his lower back in and effort to urge him on. She needed it over and done with and yet at the same time she wanted it to last forever. The lack of logic filling her mind was doing her head in but there was nothing she could do. Her body was betraying her all because she wanted to better herself and it was driving her insane.

“Try nae ta think aboot it, Mac,” he grunted as he pushed harder into her.

For a brief moment her head cleared but then the thoughts came rushing back. “I cannae,” her accent slipped and she buried her head against his chest to hide her face. He didn’t need to see the inner turmoil going on inside her while he was doing her the biggest favour of their lives.

“Ye can,” he stilled, tilting her chin up to look at him.

“Alastor,” her hips rocked towards him desperately. “Please, dinnae stop.”

“Control it, Mac, dinae let it control ye-”

“It’s nae that easy,” she groaned, though she was aware it sounded more like a moan as she continued to rock her hips in earnest. “Swear ta God, Alastor, just fuck me.”

As much as he wanted to help her control the changes happening in her body there was something altogether arousing about profanities falling from her usually prim and proper lips. He’d leave a note for the fools at the Ministry who looked after the Animagus registry, he decided. Suggest they look into ways to help people with unfortunate side effects. As he was certain, even with his stamina, he wouldn’t be able to keep up with her if this persisted.

Trust her to become a cat.


End file.
